Ingrid Donnadieu
Ingrid Donnadieu est l'actrice française qui double Emily Fields dans la version française Pretty Little Liars. Biographie Après la séparation de ses parents, elle vivait avec son père, le comédien Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu mort en 2010. Elle a doublé régulièrement plusieurs actrices tel que Maggie Grace, Sienna Miller ou encore Zoe Saldana. Théâtre * 2005 : C'est jamais facile de Jean-Claude Islert, mise en scène de Jean-Luc Moreau * 2008 : Jacques et son maître de Milan Kundera, mise en scène de Nicolas Briançon * 2011 : Tout est bien qui finit bien d'après William Shakespeare, mise en scène de Pierre Beffeyte * 2011 : L'Île des esclaves de Marivaux, mise en scène de Paulo Correia, Théâtre national de Nice : Euphrosine * 2013 : Un homme trop facile d'Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt, mise en scène de Christophe Lidon Filmographie Cinéma * 2006 : Le Serpent : La réceptionniste * 2011 : A Léa (court métrage) : Léa * 2016 : À fond de Nicolas Benamou Télévision * 2004 : S.O.S. 18 : Delphine * 2007 : Alice et Charlie : Ségolène * 2007 : L'Hôpital : La policière * 2012 : Sauvage concurrence, épisode de la série La smala s'en mêle : Magalie * 2013 : Interdit d'enfants * 2014 : Richelieu, la Pourpre et le Sang * 2014 : Camping Paradis : Christelle (Saison 6, épisode 2) * 2015 : Contact : Mélanie Rieux Voxographie Cinéma Films * Gal Gadot dans : ** Fast and Furious 4 : Gisele Harabo ** Fast and Furious 5 : Gisele Harabo ** Fast and Furious 6 : Gisele Harabo ** Triple 9 : Elena ** Batman v Superman : L'Aube de la Justice : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ** Criminal : Un espion dans la tête : Jill Pope ** Wonder Woman : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ** Justice League : Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Zoe Saldana dans : ** The Skeptic : Cassie ** Star Trek : Nyota Uhura ** Avatar : Neytiri ** Panique aux funérailles : Elaine ** Star Trek Into Darkness : Nyota Uhura ** Les Brasiers de la colère : Lena Warren ** Star Trek Beyond : Nyota Uhura * Maggie Grace dans : ** Taken : Kim Mills ** Night and Day : April Havens ** Twilight, chapitre IV : Révélation : Irina Denali ** Taken 2 : Kim Mills ** Lock Out : Emilie Warnock ** Taken 3 : Kim Mills * Jaimie Alexander dans : ** Thor : Sif ** Intersections : Taylor Dolan ** Le Dernier Rempart : Sarah Torrance ** Dangereuse Attraction : Tara ** Thor : Le Monde des ténèbres : Sif * Sienna Miller dans : ** Irrésistible Alfie : Nikki ** The Edge of Love : Caitlin MacNamara ** Stardust, le mystère de l'étoile : Victoria ** G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra : La Baronne ** Foxcatcher : Nancy Schultz * Mary Elizabeth Winstead dans : ** Scott Pilgrim : Ramona Flowers ** The Thing : Kate Lloyd ** Smashed : Kate Hannah ** 10 Cloverfield Lane : Michelle * Kate Hudson dans : ** La Porte des secrets : Caroline Ellis ** Toi et moi... et Dupree : Molly Peterson ** L'Amour de l'or : Tess Finnegan * Jessica Chastain dans : ** Zero Dark Thirty : Maya ** Crimson Peak : Lady Lucille Sharpe ** Le Chasseur et la Reine des glaces : Sara * Zoey Deutch dans : ** Vampire Academy : Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway ** Dirty Papy : Shadia ** Everybody Wants Some!! : Beverly * Michelle Monaghan dans : ** Les Femmes de ses rêves : Miranda ** L'Œil du mal : Rachel Holloman * Scout Taylor-Compton dans : ** Halloween : Laurie Strode ** Halloween 2 : Laurie Strode * Abbie Cornish dans : ** Limitless : Lindy ** Robocop : Clara Murphy * Alyson Michalka dans : ** Easy Girl : Rhiannon ** The Roommate : Tracy Morgan * Ruth Wilson dans : ** Dans l'ombre de Mary : Margaret Goff ** Lone Ranger, naissance d'un héros : Rebecca Reid * January Jones dans : ** Shérif Jackson : Sarah Ramírez ** Good Kill : Molly Egan * 2000 : Presque célèbre : Sapphire (Fairuza Balk) * 2002 : The Good Girl : Cheryl (Zooey Deschanel) * 2003 : Lost in Translation : Kelly (Anna Faris) * 2004 : Vanity Fair, la foire aux vanités : Amelia Sedley (Romola Garai) * 2004 : My Summer of Love : Tamsin (Emily Blunt) * 2005 : Monsieur Woodcock : Tracy (Melissa Sagemiller) * 2006 : Le Parfum, histoire d'un meurtrier : Laura Richis (Rachel Hurd-Wood) * 2006 : Dreamgirls : Deena Jones (Beyoncé Knowles) * 2007 : 88 minutes : Lauren Douglas (Leelee Sobieski) * 2007 : 40 ans, toujours puceau : Amy (Mindy Kaling) * 2008 : Manhunt : Camilla (Henriette Bruusgaard) * 2008 : Wild Child : Ruby (Shelby Young) * 2009 : Habana Eva : Eva (Prakriti Maduro) * 2009 : Jusqu'en enfer : Christine (Alison Lohman) * 2010 : Welcome to the Rileys : Tara (Tiffany Coty) * 2010 : Mother's Day : Annette Langston (Briana Evigan) * 2010 : Remember Me : Ally Craig (Emilie de Ravin) * 2012 : Silent Hill: Revelation 3D : Heather Mason / Sharon Da Silva (Adelaide Clemens) * 2012 : The Secret : Christine (Eve Harlow) * 2012 : Sous surveillance : Rebecca (Brit Marling) * 2012 : Dredd : Cassandra Anderson (Olivia Thirlby) * 2013 : Closed Circuit : Joanna Reece (Julia Stiles) * 2013 : Evil Dead : Olivia (Jessica Lucas) * 2013 : Quartet : Dr Lucy Cogan (Sheridan Smith) * 2013 : Le Loup de Wall Street : Teresa Petrillo (Cristin Milioti) * 2014 : Non-Stop : Nancy (Michelle Dockery) * 2015 : Mission impossible : Rogue Nation : Ilsa Faust (Rebecca Ferguson) * 2015 : Cendrillon : Anastasie Trémaine (Holliday Grainger) Films d'animation * 2011 : La Colline aux coquelicots : Miki Hokuto * 2013 : Epic : La Bataille du royaume secret : Reine Tara Télévision Séries télévisées * 2002 : Les Experts : Miami : Megan Wells (Erin Sanders) * 2004 : Lost : Les Disparus : Amy Goodspeed (Reiko Aylesworth) * 2005 : How I Met Your Mother : Jeanette Peterson (Abby Elliott) (saison 8) * 2007 : Dirt : Stormy (Stormy Daniels) * 2009 : Drop Dead Diva : Tracy Prescott (Cynthia Evans) (Saison 2, épisode 9) * 2010 : Downton Abbey : Lady Mary Crawley (Michelle Dockery) * 2010 - 2017 : Pretty Little Liars : Emily Fields (Shay Mitchell) * 2011 : Revenge : Amanda Clarke / Emily Thorne (Margarita Levieva) * 2011 : Unforgettable : Maria Ortiz (Victoria Cartagena) (Saison 1, épisode 3) * 2012 : Arrow : Carly Diggle (Christie Laing) * 2012 : Carta a Eva : Eva Perón (Julieta Cardinali) * 2013 : The Tomorrow People : Mallory (Lyndon Smith) * Depuis 2013 : Brooklyn Nine-Nine : Détective Rosa Diaz (Stéphanie Béatriz) * 2013 : Under the Dome : Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) * 2014 : True Detective : Maggie Hart (Michelle Monaghan) * 2014 - 2015 : Marvel : Les Agents du SHIELD : Sif (Jaimie Alexander) * 2014 : Rosemary's Baby : Julie (Christina Cole) * 2015 : Sense8 : Daniella (Eréndira Ibarra) Séries télévisées d'animation * 2010 : Bakuman. : Yuriko Aoki Livres audio * Gilles Legardinier, Demain j'arrête ! (lu par Ingrid Donnadieu), éd. Audiolib, Paris, 2014, 1 disque compact (durée : 8 h 50), (ISBN 9782356417039), (notice BnF no FRBNF43741638)).